prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Daniels
Daniel Christopher Covell (born December 24, 1971) is an American wrestler, best known by his ring name in the United States, "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. He also wrestles as Curry Man, a masked persona which he portrays principally in Japan. Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) :*APW King of the Indies (2000) *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*ECWA Super 8 Tournament winner (2000, 2004) - only wrestler to win the tournament twice :*ECWA Hall of Fame member (2001) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*MPW British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MPW Futaritabi Tag Team League Tournament (2002) *'Midwest Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jayson Reign *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with American Dragon *'NWA Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' :*NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Quinn *'New Age Wrestling Federation' :*CT Cup Co-Holder (1 time) - with John Brooks *'Premier Wrestling Federation' :*PWF United States Championship (1 time) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year - with AJ Styles (2006) :*Ranked #15 in PWI 500 (2006) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Donovan Morgan (1) & Matt Sydal (1) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (3 times) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times)- with Low Ki and Elix Skipper as XXX (3), James Storm (1), and A.J. Styles (2) :**''NOTE: XXX, as a three-man tandem, held the NWA Tag titles twice. He actually won the title with Low-Ki the second time. However, Low-Ki and Elix Skipper won it the first time. As a result, some sources only note him as holding it once with XXX. Christopher Daniels also became the first man to win the Tag Team Championship single-handedly on May 7, 2003, in a handicap match, but did not defend it with XXX's help.'' :*TNA World X Cup (2004) - with Jerry Lynn, Chris Sabin and Elix Skipper as Team USA :*TNA Tag Team Of The Year (2006) - with AJ Styles :*TNA Match Of The Year -- Ultimate X at No Surrender 2006 for the NWA World Tag Team Championship - (2006) with Latin American Exchange *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW League Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kevin Quinn (1), and Mike Anthony (1) *'World Power Wrestling' :*WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Quinn *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match: vs Samoa Joe vs AJ Styles (TNA Unbreakable, September 11, 2005) External links *ChristopherDaniels.Com (Official Website) *TNA Profile *SpikeTV Profile * *Christopher-Daniels.com (fansite) Daniels, Christopher Daniels, Christopher Daniels, Christopher Daniels, Christopher Daniels, Christopher